Oops Galti ho gai :-)
by M Hashir
Summary: Summary main sb bta dia tow story kon prhy ga (wink) . Its Dareya , Duo , Kevi and Abhirika story . so peep in plzzz :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Character Sketch :**

 _Senior Inspector Daya Shetty_

 _Senior Inspector Abhijeet Shetty_

 _Senior Inspector Daya Patel_

 _Shreya Sharma_

 _Priya Sinha_

 _Tarika Sharma_

 _Kavin Sharma_

 _Purvi Shetty_


	2. Chapter 2

**At Ahmedabad :**

 **In A Flat :**

 _Two Girls were talking not actually talking One girl was sobbing and telling her friend about her_

 _secret affair and another girl was super duper angry on that guy who had cheated her BFF._

 **On the other side in Mumbai**

 **C.I.D BUREAU:**

 **In Forensic Lab:**

 _two Guys were discussing about a Case In F.L with Dr Salunkhe ._

 _And our cute couple was busy with each other ._

 _They are none other than our cute Abhirika who was busy in their lovey dovey talks._

 _(here Abhirika are engaged) Lkn Salunkhe Sahb ko hamry cute couple ko disturb krny main boht maza aata hai ._

 _Dr Salunkhe: Ahem Ahem Abhijeet babu aap apny khayalon ki duniya se bahr aa jao ye F.L h aap ka ghar nahi smjhy ."(he said teasingly )_

 _Abhi : Kya masla hai Salunkhe Sahb aap kay sath .(he said irritatingly ) Jb aap Dr Sonali k sath romance karty ho main aap ko disturb karta hon kya ._

 _Dr Salunkhe : Ab..ab..ab...main kb Ro...Romance krta hon Dr Sonali k sath (he said stammering )_

 _Abhi: Acha tow kl Jb Dr Tarika chuti p Thi or F.L mn aap k or Dr Sonali k elawa koi nahi tha tow aap dono eik dosry ka hath pakr k Eik dosry ka skin colour check kr rhy thy k kon zyada Fair h .(he said mischievously)_

 _Dr Salunkhe : Kb ? (he lied)_

 _Abhi : Dr sahb mere pas proof h sorry wo mainy na aap dono ki vdo bna li thi . q k mujhy pta tha k ap manny walon main sy tow ho nhi aap ko prof dikha k hi aap sy sach ugalvaya ja skta h .Agr aap kahain tow Vdo Play karon .(he said with a naughty smile on his face )_

 _here Kavin , Daya sir and Tarika boht are enjoying their cute fight and suppressing their laughter.(wink)_

Dr Salunkhe : Are yaar abhi q sb k samny meri izzat ka faloda bnana chahty hon .(he said helplessly ) ary han main tow tumhein btana hi bhool gaya mairy pass tumhary liye eik surprise h .mainy tumhary or Tarika k liye Movie k do tickets kharidy hn aaj sham 4 bjy k hain .

Abhi : ary wah yeh tow boht achi baat h tow dijiye tickets.(he said forwarding his hand)

Dr Salunkhe: Actually Abhi woh kya hai na main tickets car main bhool gaya hon tow main tumhe lunch time mn day doon ga ok .

Abhi :Ok as your wish .

Daya : Acha tow Salunkhe Sahb ab hm log chalty hn. Lunch time mn milain gy . Bye (he said and was about to go when he saw his bro who is busy on staring at her curly beauty he turnrd and hold his Abhi's hand ) Abhi yaar chal na or kitna ghoory ga Bhabhi G ko .(he said mischievously )

(Here Tarika blush on Hearing Bhabhi G word from her handsome daivar)

Kavin : aur nahi tow kya sir wesy bhi Aap log ja rhy hain na Movie dekhny .Tarika tu Movie dekhna or Abhijeet Sir Aap Tarika ko Dekhna .(he said with a naughty smile and run away from their ).

Abhi: Kavin k bachay teri tow khair nahi ruk tujhy btata hon . (he said while running behid kavin)

Daya : ary yaar main reh gaya mery liye tow ruko (and he also left from their)

 **In Bureau :**

 _Our three handsome hunks come inside as the door gets open_

 _Abhi : Kavin k bachy ab main btata hon tumhein .tum aj meri behn k sath dinner pr janny wly thy na wo cancel main apni behn ko tumhary sath nahi jany doon ga .(He said with fake anger)_

 _here Purvi who is listening their convo is shocked_

 _Purvi : Bhai ye kya baat hoi aap es py gussa ho tow esy punishment do .hmara Dinner q cancel krvarhy ho aap ko pta h ye kanjoos pehli bar apny paison sy mujhy dinner p leky ja raha hai . wrna tow hr bar bahany mar k mujh sy paisy nklvata rehta h . plz dinner mt cancel karvao plzzzz . (she said while making cute puppy face)_

 _(es k baad hmary Abhi Sir ki majal k woh apni pari ki baat talain)_

 _Abhi : Theek h tum dinner p chali jana Ok .(He said while patting her cheeks slightly )_

 _Purvi is so much happy and start jumping like a choti bachi .(looking so cute )_

 _Abhi : lkn saly sahb ye jo aap humein hr waqt tng krty ho na os ki punishment tow aap ko mily gi . Or aap ki punishment yeh hai k aaj aap hm sb ko dinner pr leky jao gy . Q guyz chalo gy na Dinner p ._

 _Everyone Agreed Happily"Why not Sir hm sb zaroor chalain gy"_

 _And here our Kavin Sir is feeling helpless ._

 _While looking at his condition Daya Said : Thakur tow Gayo :-D hahahahaahah_

 _And everyone start laughing aloud_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _So I end this Chapter here :_**

 ** _plz aap log mujhy review kr k btain k aap ko meri pehli story ka pehla chapter kaisa lga Should I Continue or not ._**

 ** _OR plz koi suggestion ho ya koi problem ho aap log mujhy review ya PM kr k bta skty hn I m Waiting ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _signing Off :_**

 ** _M Hashir_**

 ** _Stay Tuned_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ALLAH HAFIZ :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assalam-o-Alaikum:**

 **Thank you sooo much guyz for you support (Shadow gray , Guest , Shreya , Guest , Kavi fan , Alex , Fancy pari , Subhi singh , Haiqa , Arish , aditi , codeame242 , Ravu 161 and guest )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now comming back to The Chapter**

 **In Ahmedabad:**

 _Girl 1 : What the heck... how can he do this to you . (she said very angrily )_

 _Girl 2 : Shree dekh tu calm down hoja yaar itna gussa mt kr (she said while holding her hand and trying to calm down her )_

 _Shreya : Kya calm down hoja han woh tujhy aaisy kaisy cheat kr skta hai (she said while jerking her hand nd turned towards the wall)_

 ** _suddenly the door of their room got open & a beautiful girl enter inside ._**

 _Girl 3 :Hello girls whats up... Tum logon ko pta hai mainy tum logon ka kitna wait kia coffee shop mn or tum dono ho ki yahan room mn ghus kr baithy hoe ho .(said with fake anger)_

 _Girl 2 :Oh hello mdm abhi srf 10 mnts hi oper hoe hn ._

 _Girl 3 : hann tow kya hoa tum logon ko pta h yeh 10 mnts b boht mushkil sy guzry hn . ( suddenly her eyes fell on Shreya ) oye pri (priya) es mdm ko kya hoa yeh dewar ko q ghoor rhi h ?_

 _Pri : Yaar Geet dekh na esy . Boht gussy mn h yeh ._

 _Geet : Q bhai kya hoa hmari shree ko itna gussa kis p aaraha h , kon h woh jis ki life jldi hi expire hony wali h ? (she said while laughing )_

 _Pri : Geet this is not funny . Its serious (said very tensely )_

 _Geet : kya hoa btai gi ab (and priya told her everything which she said to Shreya )_

 _Geet : Pri kya tu pagal h ? Teri body ka top floor khali h ? tune isy yeh sb q btaya ? mainy tujhy mana kiya tha na k esy kuch mt btana (she said with a horrified face)_

 _Pri : Dekh geet mainy esy kuch nahi btaya wo tow es ny meri dairy prh li tow mujhy majboran esy sb kuch btana para . (said with sad face)_

 _now Shreya turned towards her friends_

 _Shreya : mujhy q nahi btana chahiye tha ? (said angrily)_

 _Geet : Tujhy esiliye nahi btana chahiye tha q k tu boht gussa krti h . Jaisy ab dekh tu kitna gussa kr rahi hai ._

 _Shreya : han tow woh aaisy kaisy kr skta h meri frnd k sath_ os ki itni himmat k woh meri frnd _ko dhoka dy osy tow main choron gi nhi . (she said while gritting her teeth )_

 _Pri : Dekh shree chod na jo hona tha ho gaya ab hm kya kr skty hn ._

 _Shreya : ary aaisy kaisy chod doon osy tow main maza chakha kr hi rahon gi .Tu bas mujhy os ka naam bta ._

 _Priya : nahi shreya chod na plzzzz ._

 _Shreya : Tu nahi btai gi ok mt bta... Geet tu bta os ka naam , kaam or wo kahan rehta hai yeh b bta ._

 _Geet : ok tow Os ka naam h ... or woh cid Mumbai mn job krta h ._

 _Shreya : acha tow woh cid mumbai mn job krta h yeh tow boht achi baat h . becoz hm log do din baad Mumbai ja rhy hn ._

 _Priya And geet boht are shocked :-O and ask at the same time kya , kisny bola or q_

 _Shreya : wo tow mujhy nahi pta q bolaya h pr subha mama ka phone aaya tha onhony bolaya hm teeno ko . And now no more excuses tum dono do din baad mere sath Mumbai ja rhi ho and it's final . bolo aao gy na ?_

 _Priya and Geet boht nodded helplessly_

 _Shreya : tow... babu ab tow tum gai ulti ginti ginna shuru kr do (she said with an evil smile )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Here in Mumbai :**

 **In C.I.D bureau :**

Daya : Purvi file room sy Mr Mehta murder case ki file la k do .

Purvi : Bhai kya masla hai aap hr wqt muhjy hi kaam ka q kehty ho ? :-( main nahi ja rahi pankaj ko bhej do plzz...

Daya : Purvi pehli baat yeh cid bureau h ghr nahi so plz call me sir ok :-) or dosri baat abhi tujhy eik file lany ko hi tow bola h subha sy . itni lazy q h tu ? ahi sy tera yeh hal h tow soch shadi k baad kya hoga , shadi k baad lgta h sara kaam tu kavin sy hi krvai gi .(he said teasing his sis )

Purvi : Sir aap ko or koi kaam dhanda nahi h kya krny ko ? kaho tow Acp sir ko bol k aap ko eik or job dilva doon Toilet saf krny ki . hahahaha

Daya : sorry hasi nahi aai chal ab chup chap ja or file le k aa

Purvi moved from there while murmuring

 **In file room :**

 _The lights are off . she turned on the light and started searching for the file._

 _But suddenly two hands hold her waist from backside , she turned and was shocked to see kavin their ._

 _Purvi : kav...kavin tum yah..yahan kya kr rhy ho (she asked shockingly )_

 _Kavin : m..main yahan tum...tumhary sath romance krny aaya hon (he said teasingly and started moving closer )_

Purvi : kavin yeh tu..tum kya kr rhy dekho koi aajai ga plzz (said nervously)

Kavin : Ary meri jaan tum itna nervous q ho rhi ho main srf kiss karon ga wo kya h na ajj raat dinner p tow hmain romance krny ka moka tow milay ga nahi tow q na moky ka faida otha liya jai (he said and started kissing on her lips passionately he was happy as she also respond back)

 **outside the file room**

Daya : yeh purvi itni dair q lga rhi h . Pankaj jao or ja k dekho kahin yeh purvi file bnany tow nahin baith gai...

Pankaj : g sir abhi jata hon.(saying this he left from there )

In file room:

(after continuous kiss of 10 minuts purvi breaks the kiss)

Kavin : ary yaar purvi kya h ?

Purvi : kavin ab bs na chalo bahr chalty hn...

Kavin : nope 1 more kiss plzz (he said and was about to kiss when pankaj knock the door )

Pankaj : Purvi jldi bahr aa andr kya kr rhi h itni dair sy ?

Purvi : kavin plz dekho mujhy jany do wrna pankaj and andr aajai ga (she said struggling in his grip)

Kavin : urghhh kabab mn hadi esy bhi chain nhi h jb dekho tb hmen dstrb krny aajata h (said irritatingly and purvi is giggling )

Kavin : badi hasi aarahi h na ... tumhe tow mn baad mn dekhta hon (he said and left from the back door )

(purvi open the door while taking file from the near by table)

Pankaj : oye purvi tune itni dair q lga di file lany mn pta h Daya sir kb sy intezar kr rhy hn .

Purvi : han voh actually mujhy file ml nhi rahi thi esiliye dair hogai.(as we know she lied ;-) )

Pankaj : pr file tow table pr pari thi phir tujhy mili q nahi (he asked confusingly )

Purvi : ary meny dekha nahi or tu kya mujh sy sawal pochy ja raha h cahl ab dair nhi horahi (she said and left from there)

she handover the file to Daya .And all started to work again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enough for today . And plz tell me what do you think who that guy will be ?**

 **Plz read & review . And you guyz can share your ideas with me . And plz do tell me kya aap es mn changing krvana chahty ho ya nahi . plz tell me . Again thnx for your support guyz...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing Off**

 **M Hashir**

 **Stay tuned with my story OGHG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allah Hafiz :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asslam-o-Alaikum:**

 **So sorry for late update , And thank you All For your prayers , support and wishes . Now comming back to the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At 4 pm :** Abhirika left for cinema .After some time they reach there👫 and buy some popcorn for Tarika and french fries for Abhi 🍟,the cenema was almost empty and all over dark is present. Only few couples💑 were present there . Abhirika were sitting in 6th row And luckily no one is sitting behind them😉 . After some time movie get started . As everyone is busy in movie Abhi took the opportunity and he hold her hand tightly... and with another hand he started caressing her cheek , but Tarika paid no attention as she was so much engrossed in movie. Its her favorite movie .

Abhi nodded his head in no ,and started kissing her hand and cheek 😘 .He dragged kiss from her cheek to neck. Tarika started feeling nervousness and tried to make distance between them , but Abhi babu inhe itni jaldi chodny waly kahan he again started kissing her neck And hugged her tightly .

Tarika :Abhi please chodo mujhy tang mt kro , hmein koi dekh lay ga. (she said while struggling in his arms)

Abhi :Don't worry sweet heart koi nahi dekhy ga ( he said while looking towards her lips , he was about to kiss on her lips but tarika said)

Tarika : Abhi no , hm log yahan movie dekh ny aai hn romance krny nahi smjhy so please ab mujhy chup chap movie dekhny do. (she said and pushed him away)

Abhi : taru tumhe kis ny kaha k hm log yahan movie dekhny aai hm , hm log tow yahan romance hi krny aai hn😉 (he said and again started to come close to her , again he was about to kiss but Tarika put her hand on his lips )

Tarika : Abhi eik baar bol diya na k mujhy tang mt karo tow baar baar q tang kr rahy ho ? dekho abhi yeh mere favorite heroes ki movie h tow mujhy without any disturbance movie dekhne do , agar tumhari wajh sy eik b scene miss hogaya na mujh sy to phir tumhari khair nahi . (she said angrily😡😠)

Abhi : kya masla hai yaar Tarika tum S.O.Y (Student of the year) 18 baar dekh chuki ho , Ab bas bhi karo yaar 😫.

Tarika : kya bas b karo Abhi (she turned her face towards abhi) tumhe pata h na k mujhy kitny pasand hn 😍, or onki koi b movie mn so , dow so baar dekhny k liye bhi taiyar hon 😍 . (she said and again got busy in movie)

Abhi: yeh sub kuch Salunkhe sahb ki wajah sy hoa hai wo boht taiz hain 😬 , onhain achi tarhan sy pata hai k Tarika Sidhart or varun ki kitni bari fan h jb onki koi movie lagi hoti hai tow woh mujhy bhav bhi nahi deti tab hi onhon ny jaan bojh kr es movie k tickets book karvai taky mn kuch na kar sakoon 😟 (he said murmuring)

Tarika : abhi pagal ho gai ho kya jo khud sy baatain kr rhy hon , chup chap movie dekho.

Abhi : chup chap movie dekho (said imitating her, after 10 minute his lashes become heavy and he started feeling sleepy😫 )Tarika tum hi dekho movie I am not interested , or suno main sony laga hon jesy hi movie khatam ho mujhy jaga deny ok ab mujhy sony do Good night .(He said and placed his head on Tarika's Shoulder And finally hamary Abhi sir neend sy haar gai and he dozed off 😴)

Tarika Take a look him and smile sweetly😊 And then she again got engrossed in movie.

After few hours movie is over and everyone started to leave , Tarika shakes him.

Tarika : Abhi uthooo movie khatam ho gai or dekho sb log ja rahy chalo hm b chalty hn.

Abhi : Daya sony dy na yaar please mujhy neend aarahi😌 (Tarika pat her forehead ️nodded her head in disappointment )

Tarika : Aabhi main Daya nahi Tarika hon , utho dekho yeh koi jagah nahi hai sony ki or hamein Kavin k Dinner main bhi tow jana hai na bhool gai kya . please utho na (She said sweetly ️)

Hearing this he wake up , And they left for home First Abhi drop Tarika to her house then he moved towards his (duo's) house.

* * *

 **At White Pearl Hotel :**

 **Its 9 PM** 🌛🕘 : Pankaj was the first who reached there , later on one by one everyone reached there (Duo , purvi , freddy , sachin , kajal , dushant , vineet , Acp Sir , Dr Salunkhe , Dr sonali and Dr Tarika ) They all sit on one table and waiter served them water and juice After half hour .

Daya : yaar hum sb log tow aagai...lakin yeh kavin kahan reh gaya ?

Sachin : sir hosakta h k woh traffic main phas gaya ho ...

Abhi : han yeh b hosakta h .

Dushant : lakin sir os ka ghar tow hotel kay boht kareeb hai , or hum log bhi tow aai hain esi rasty par yahan itni traffic tow nahi ha . (he said and everyone started to think why he is being so late )

Acp : han yeh baat tow sahi hai , eik kam karo koi osy zara call tow karo.

purvi : G sir mn call karti hon (she dialed his number but it was switched off . )

Abhi : kya hoa purvi ?(he asked)

Purvi : Dada es ka phone tow switched off aaraha h . mainy dow teen bar call ki lakin os ka phone switched off aaraha hai .(after hearing this everyone was shocked 😲)

Pankaj : Sir kahin Kavin sir bhag tow nahi gai...

Kajal : lakin pankaj kavin sir bhagain gy kiyoun ?

Pankaj : wo esiliye kajal taky onhain hamain dinner na karvana pary .

Salunkhe : Yeh kya tarika hai...hamain dinner pay invite kar kay yeh kavin khud kahan gayab ho gaya😠(he said angrily)

Acp : ary tum sub log...(he was about to say something but was cut by Daya who was standing at the entrance , holding kavin's hand👬 )

Ary lakin Daya sir tow apnay table matlb chair pay baithy hain phir wo entrance pay kahan say pohanch gai...Actually he is Daya...Shetty nahi Patel)

Daya patel : Sir hum log yahan hain . (he said with a smile 🙂and move inside with kavin)

Acp : Patel tum yahan ? matlab tum tow meeting main jany waly thy na Dcp chitrole kay sath...phir tum yahan or woh bhi kavin kay sath ?

Patel : G sir hum log jany waly thy lakin meeting cancel hogai .

Acp : par kiyoun meeting cancel ho gai ?

Patel : pata nahi sir...mujhy Dcp chitrole nay kuch nahi bataya bas Adhay ghanty pehly unka phone aaya or onho nay kaha k aany ki koi zarurat nahi hai meeting cancel ho gai hai 😕.

Abhi : Acha lakin tum yahan kaisy tumhe kis ny btaya?

Patel : Actually Abhi mujhy purvi ny btaya tha.

Daya : acha yeh sub tow theak hai lakin kavin tum kahan thy or tumhara phone kiyoun bund aa raha tha ? (he asked and kavin who was looking at them silently answered)

Kavin : wo actually sir...han wo main na aaraha tha tow achanak rasty main meri bike kharab hogai , tow bus osi wajah sy mujhy aany main late ho gaya .(he lied )

Dushant : lakin kavin tere bike tow mere pass hai .

Kavin pov : pakra gaya ab kya boloon...idea

Kavin : Actually sir...(but was cut by Daya Patel)

Patel : Sir main batata hon actually sir kavin na so gaya tha .(he said the truth)

Salunkhe : So gaya tha humein yahan bola kay .

Patel : darasal sir yeh kanjoos esiliye so gaya tha taky osy humein treat na deni pary .

Acp : acha tow yeh baat hai...sub log mere baat goar sy suno sub log jum kay khain gay kiyoun kay humara kavin humain pehli baar dinner jo karva raha hai or woh bhi apny paison sy . (he said and all started to laugh except Kavin😂 😂 😂 )

Pankaj : sir aap ko pata hai jub sy mujhay pata chala hai na kay kavin sir humein dinner karva rahy hain main nay kuch bhi nahi khaya 😖 pata hai mujhy bohat zoor ki bhook lagi hai aaj tow main kuch nahi chodnay wala .

Freddy : pankaj tum nay lunch kiya to tha or abhi anay say pehly tum nay chips kay dow packets bhi khai thay .

Pankaj : ary sir wo tow bus aaisy hi tha chodiy na osy , or kavin sir , Patel sir aap log khary kiyoun hain bethiya na .( they both sit on their respected seat and waiter came there to take order )

Pankaj : waiter pehly mera order likho dow plate palak paneer , dow fried fish , eik pizza 6 chapatiyan , or dow cold drinks coke lana ok.

Freddy : pankaj yeh kya tum ny apna order bol kay sub ka order dy diya .

Pankaj : nahi sir yeh sub kuch tow main nay apnay liye mangwaya hai aap log apna order khud dain . (everyone looked at him with open mouth😨)

Daya : chalo hum log bhi apna order day dety hain . (they give their order and after some time the food was served everyone started eating , but kavin was looking at the food with sad face ️ 🙁 Purvi who is sitting beside him saw this and whispered in his ear )

Purvi : kya hoa mele baby ko itni sari hoi shakal kiyoun banai hoi hai mele baby nay (she said and giggle ️)

Kavin : haso mat , or tum mujhy kal milo tow sahi phir main tumhe batata phir has kay dikhana mujhy . ( he whispered in her ear , she shut her mouth and started eating )

After sometime they completed their dinner )

Acp : wah maza aagaya dinner kar kay .

Sonali : han yahan ka khana bohat acha hai...mujhay bohat maza aaya 😊.

Daya Patel : Dr Sonali jitna acha yahan ka khana hai na os sy bhi zyada achi yahan ki ice-cream 🍧 🍨 🍦 hai.

Tarika : Acha tow phir kiyoun na hum log ice-cream mangvain pleaseeeeeeee 😊.

Daya : han han kiyoun nahi bhabi hum log zaroor ice-cream mangvain gay ruko main abhi waiter ko bulata hon . (and they order the ice-cream)

After sometime when they are done they wish good night to eachother and they left for their respected places🏘 . Only Daya Patel and Kavin is present there because abhi bill bhi tow dena hai . After Paying bill they also left from there . While in the way kavin asked .

Kavin : Bhai...aap ko pata hai mujhy kabhi kabhi na shak hota hai kay kya wakai aap mere sagy bhai ho ya nahi .

Patel : es main shak ki kya baat hai main sach main tera saga bhai hi hon .

Kavin : tow aap ko mera sath dena chahiye tha na , khamakha mere paisay kharch karva diya 😖 (he said sadly)

Daya Patel : chod na yaar tu udas kiyoun ho raha hai tu yeh paisay mujh say lay laina .

Kavin : pakka aap dow gay na . (he asked happily 😃)

Daya patel : han bhai pakka mujh sy lay laina .(and after sometime they reached their house 🏘 )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enough for today . I know ki yeh itna acha nahi hai but please guyz aap log esi sy kaam chala lo , or agar koi mistake ho tow please btaiye ga . And In Shah Allah I will try to update this Asap . And please guyz read and give me your opinion through review 😉.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing Off :**

 **M Hashir :**

 **Stay Tuned and Take Care.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allah Hafiz :-)**


End file.
